Super Love
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: When Austin tries to get Ally to open up to him Ally runs off to the beach. Everyone follows them, is when they are hit with a meteorite. Other than there hair changing color they realized that they have super human abilities.
1. To New Beginnings!

This may be an unusually story because it is based off of two perspectives and the way that this story starts. This is the story of true love and special abilities and the way it started. Starting with a young eighteen year old Ally Dawson who works at a music store called Sonic Boom in the mall of Miami. She writes songs with her best friend Austin Moon who sings the songs Ally writes for him.

Chapter 1: To New Beginnings!

It's the first day of summer and his tour is in two weeks and me, Ally Dawson are his song writer and are going to go with him. I write the songs and he sings them. And when I say him I mean my best friend Austin Moon. He is an overnight pop star sensation. He has lots of fans from all over the world. Anyway, I am so excited for this tour! Its Austin's second tour. He hasn't had one since he was sixteen and it's been two years and we have made so many new song hits. Austin is such a great singer. We have gone through so much and have had a blast at it. Austin is blonde. Not just a regular blonde I mean when he's on stage I can see the wind flow through his perfectly silky hair. Anyway, I am working.

"Have a nice day." Ally says to a customer.

"Morning Ally!" Trish says walking into the store. "Guess who got a job at Beach Burger Fun?"

"Hum…Let me guess. You?" Ally asks sarcastically.

"Wow. How did you know?" Trish replies sarcastically.

Trish and Ally both laugh.

"Tell me why you get fired so easily again?" Ally asks.

"Cause I'm lazy and don't want to work. "Trish replies.

"Then why do you keep getting more jobs?"

"Now that I think about it… I don't really know."

"Why don't you pick a job that you will actually like to do."

"Hm… I already have a perfect job."

"I don't think giving people burgers is _the _job."

"I am not talking about giving people burgers."

I know Trish is talking to me but I'm not really paying attention because I am writing about someone in my book that I am not ready to tell who just yet.

"I am talking about being Austin's manger!"

"Ahhhhh!" Ally screams.

"What!" Trish yells.

"Uh…"

"What's up guys?" Austin says walking into the store.

"Ahhhhh!" Ally screams again throwing her book across the floor.

"Um. Did I miss something?" Austin says picking up Ally's book.

"Ahhhhh!" Ally screams running over to Austin and grabs her book from his hands.

"What has gotten into you?" Trish asks.

"Nothing!" Ally replies running into the practice room. Austin and Trish follow.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ally replies.

"You don't seem fine." Trish says.

"I am!" Ally says. "Now, Austin, can we work on a song?"

"Yes. Okay."

Austin and Ally both sit down on the piano bench.

"Okay then. I'm just going to get fired from my job now."

Trish leaves the store.

"So I just thought of something. Listen." Ally mentions.

WHY CAN'T I BE WITH YOU

YOU'RE ALL THAT I HAVE KNEW

WHY HAS IT BEEN THIS WAY

ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO STAY

THE REASON IM SINGING THIS SONG

IT CAN BE VERY LONG

LET'S GO PLAY PING PONG

OR GO HIT THE DONG

YOU ARE MORE THAN I READ

SPROUGHTING LIKE A SEED

GROWING INTO SOMETHING NEW

THAT'S THE REASON I LOVE YOU

.OOO

THE REASON I LOVE YOU

"Wow!" Austin says. "Okay. Now you have to tell me who it's about."

"What! No one."

"Ally. I know when you are lying and I know when you are telling the truth. And in this situation you are not so now. Fess up."

"I can't tell you. I'm not ready!"

Ally runs out of the store and runs to the beach. There is no one there. Austin follows Ally. Dez walks into the store.

"What's going on?" Dez asks.

Dez follows Austin. They are at the beach and can see Trish walking away from the beach.

"Whoa what's going on?" Trish asks Dez.

"I don't know. That's why I am following them." Dez replies.

Austin and Ally both run on the beach. "What's so wrong!?" Austin yells at Ally.

"I can't tell you!" Ally yells back. "Now stop asking."

Trish and Dez interfere.

"What's going on?" Trish yells.

"Why is everybody yelling!?" Dez yells.

"Because I am upset!" Ally replies.

"It would be better if you just tell me what I did to make you so upset!"

"It's not you…" Ally says getting distracted by a bright light in the sky.

Everyone looks up.

"What…is…that?" Austin says.

"A meteor and it's getting close!" Ally yells. "Run!"

Everyone runs but then the meteor hits the ground and everyone flies back into the air.


	2. Confustion

Chapter 2 : Confusion

I can't see anything. It's dark. But I don't feel hurt. That can either be a good thing or a bad thing. I open my eyes and I realize I'm on the beach. I see bits of large rocks scattered all around the beach. Then I realize I had Trish, Dez, and Ally with me. Oh my gosh.

"Ally! Trish! Dez! Where are you?!" Austin calls out.

Austin walks around the beach but can't find anyone. Then see's someone in a tree.

"Dez?!" Austin yells.

Dez falls out of the tree.

"Dez!" Austin runs over to Dez. "Are you… Okay?"

"Ha, Ya!" Dez says. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your…hair." Austin says with a shocking face.

"What do you mean 'your hair'?" Dez questions.

"Here." Austin hands Dez his phone.

"Ahhhhh!" Dez screams. "My hair… my hair is black!"

"Uh…Ya" Austin laughs. "You look ridiculous."

"I wouldn't be talking." Dez says handing Austin's phone back. "Why don't you take a gander at yourself?"

Austin looks at himself in his camera phone and passes out.

"Wake up!" Dez yells throwing a bucket of water on him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Why?"

"Look at yourself."

Austin looks at himself in his phone again.

"Ahhhhh!" Austin freaks out. "My hair… it's. Hu? My life is ruined!"

"It's not that bad." Dez mentions.

"Not that bad!" Austin yells at Dez. "My hair… it's brown!"

"Okay. It's that bad."

"Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is you and Ally yelling at each other for no apparent reason."

"Where is she?" Austin asks. "Let's look around."

"Okay."

"Ally! Trish!" Austin calls out.

"Trish! Ally!" Dez calls out.

"Austin?" Ally shouts.

"Ally? Is that really you?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?"

"I found Ally Dez!" Austin yells towards Dez who is across the beach but hears Austin. " .God. You look so different."

"What do you mean?" Ally replies.

"You hair is… look." Austin hands Ally his camera phone.

"Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa… ha?" Ally says in shock. "Oh. My. God! My hair is blonde!"

"Yes. I can see that."

"And your hair is brown." Ally says in shock as she looks up.

"Yes. Can we just forget that part?"

Austin and Ally both laugh.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Ally apologizes.

"It's okay. You don't have to."

At Dez.

"Trish! Trish!"

"Who's there?" Trish says in a hole in the ground.

"Ahhhhh ha." Dez laughs.

"What's so funny?" Trish asks.

"Oh nothing. Just your hair."

Trish grabs her hair and looks at it. "What's so wrong with…? Uhhhh. My hair! It's… Red!"

"Yeppers. And my hair is black."

"Oh my god your hair is black. I've got to text Ally to meet us at the store."

At Austin and Ally

"I'm glad we can clear this up" Ally says to Austin.

"Me too." Austin replies. "We are not done with this. I know it's about someone and I will find out who the songs about and you and him will be really happy together."

Ally says under her breath. "Yes. Only if that was true."

"What? Did you say something?" Austin asks.

"No."

"Okay."

Ally looks at her phone and sees a text from Trish to meet her and Dez at the store.

At Sonic Boom.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Ally asks walking into the store with Austin.

"Ya. Yesterday was very weird."

"I know. Did we all get hit?" Austin asks.

"By the looks of it with dirt all over our faces we did and our hair colours are different we did."

"What time is it" Dez asks.

"9:00 Am. The store hasn't opened yet."

"Okay."

"I want to go to the practice room." Austin says.

And before everyone knew it Austin was flying!


	3. Our Powers

Chapter 3 : Our Powers

Okay Austin kind of put the last chapter on a cliff hanger. And left you all with confusion. I hope this chapter clears all that up.

"Austin!" Ally yells.

"Look down!"

"Ahhhhh. I'm flying how it this possible?!"

Dez responds, "Well it could be that the mysterious meteorite that hit us last light could have left off a powerful but not dangerous toxin that must of gave you the ability to fly."

Austin falls and everyone looks at Dez with a confused but shocked look.

"How on earth of all people did you know all that?" Trish asks.

"Well, it could have been the toxin that gave me the ability to be super smart."

"Uhhhh. I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Okay. So the meteor gave you both powers. What about Trish and me? Did it give us power? It did hit us too."

"I don't know." Austin responds.

"I wish I was at the beach to go look at the meteor."

All of a sudden I disappeared out of the store.

"Ally?" Austin yells. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know she just vanished." Trish responds.

At Ally

"Uhhhh. Guys?" Ally calls out. "How did I get here?"

Ally gets out her cell phone and calls Austin.

Austin: Hello? Ally? Where are you?

Ally: I'm at the beach. I said I wanted to be at the beach then I just teleported here

Austin: Okay? That is so cool.

Ally: I'll take a bus back

Austin: Wait!

Ally: What?

Austin: Just teleport here

Ally: Okay? I want to be at Sonic Boom

Ally teleports back to the store and hangs up the phone.

"That is so cool!" Trish says. "That means I've got to have a power."

"What if you don't have one?" Dez says.

"Of course I do! I was hit too! That's not fair! Austin you get the power to fly. Dez you get the power of the super brain which is very rare! And Ally you get the power to teleport! And me I get the power of nothing!"

And on that last word Trish blows up a guitar with just her hands.

"Uh… You just blew up a guitar." Ally says.

"That's awesome!" Austin and Dez say in sync.

"That explains the big hole in the round."

"Your power must be activated by anger." Dez mentions.

"Well that's not a surprise." Ally laughs.

"Whatever." Trish responds.

So Austin's hair is brown and can fly. My hair is blonde and can teleport. Trish's hair is red and can blow things up with her hands. And Dez's hair is black and he is super smart. We all have a super power. What a super day. See what I did there. No? I suck at jokes. The only person who laughs at my jokes is Austin. So just your average day except we all now have super human powers.


	4. First Mission

Chapter 4: First Mission

"This is majorly freaky." Trish says.

"But aren't you happy you have a power now?" Dez asks.

"Doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because…"

Ally interrupts. "What if we get caught by the government and get taken in by them and put on operating tables for the rest of our lives." She starts hyperventilating.

I walk up to Ally and put my hands on her shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay. As long as we watch who we tell and be careful when we use them."

Ally is my best friend and I like to comfort her. This is going to be a hard time now for us. Since we have this big secret hanging over our shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Ally continues.

Austin snaps his fingers. "I have an idea!"

"Well, tell us Blondie." Trish says. "Well, in this case…never mind."

Everyone laughs but Austin. "Not funny you guys. You don't have your regular hair colours either."

"Your right now tell us what your idea is." Ally says.

"Okay. You know we have powers now?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we use them to our advantages?" Austin finishes.

"That's a great idea!" Ally says enthusiastically.

"I know." Austin says.

"But how will we know when something bad is happening."

"I can just fly in the sky and scout for something."

"Okay."

I go outside and fly up in the sky to see if something bad is happening. I see nothing. But then I see someone stuck out in the water. I fly down quickly and run back into the store.

"There is someone stuck in the water!"

"Well, we need to go help them!" Ally says.

"How are we going to do that without letting people know who we are?"

"Wait!" I say running into the practice room and coming out with masks.

"Good idea. We can hide our identity with mask!" Ally says. "Let's hurry! Everyone hold on to me so I can teleport you all!"

Everyone holds on to Ally and teleports to the beach.

"I will fly up to see where she is!" Austin flies up. "I see her!"

Austin flies to the girl. And brings her to the beach.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks.

"Yes I am. Who are you? How did you do that?" the young woman asks.

"It's a long story." Dez says.

"Thanks!" the young woman thanks.

"No problem!" Austin says. "We got to go!"

Everyone holds on to Ally and she teleports them back to the store.

"That was so much fun even if half of us couldn't do anything."

"That was awesome!" Ally says enthusiastically. "Imagine doing that every day!"

"Oh I can!" Austin responds.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ally says. "Hands in!"

Everyone puts their hands in a pile. "Team Austin!"


	5. Searching for the Upgrade

Chapter 5: Searching For the Upgrade

Yesterday we all in some way saved a young woman's life yesterday and that was pretty cool. But what is so much cooler is what you are about to read in this chapter.

Dez is hiding behind the door of Sonic Boom and wants to scare Austin.

"What are you doing Dez?" Ally asks as she is talking to Trish behind the counter.

"Be quiet!" Dez hushes Ally. "I'm going to scare Austin!"

Austin is walking into the door and scares Austin.

"Boo!" Dez scares Austin.

"Ah!"

Austin disappears.

"Where did you go?" Ally asks.

"I didn't go anywhere!" Austin says. "I'm standing right here. Dez! Why did you scare me?"

"Because I felt like it. Wait. You're invisible!"

"I thought you flew." Ally asks.

Austin suddenly becomes non-transparent. And starts flying.

"I guys I can do both."

"It makes sense." Dez says.

"How?" Trish asks.

Dez continues. "After getting hit by the mysterious meteorite we start founding out that we have super human abilities. But that doesn't mean that we are given just one. It means that our powers can expand and upgrade."

"Hu?" Trish asks confused.

"Our powers can grow."

"Oh."

"So if we all more than just one power we should find out what they are." Ally says.

"Technically our powers come from our first power. They will have something to do with what it started with."

"So since I can teleport that means I should be able to travel in time maybe?"

"Yes. Probably."

"Let's test it out."

Austin helps Ally figure out a place to go. " What time were you at your best?"

"Um... I got it!""

Ally focuses on the place and time. "It's not working."

"You have to really focus." Austin says.

"Okay. I 'll try again."

Ally focuses again.

"Come on." Ally says under her breath.

Then all of a sudden Ally disappears. Then comes back instantly

"I did it!" Ally says jumping up and down and hugging Austin. Austin hugs Ally back.

"Um… What's going on?" Trish asks in confusion.

Ally releases. "Nothing. I'm just super excited."

"Okay." Trish says surprised.

"Where did you go and why did you come back so fast?"

"Come back so fast?" Ally asks. "I was there for like a day."

"I guess since Ally moves in space no time continues while she is gone. So it's like time freezes while Ally is gone and then when she gets back it unfreezes."

"Okay that's pretty cool." Ally says. "So I can go anywhere and I won't miss anything. This is an awesome ability."

"So where did you go?" Austin asks.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

"Now it's my turn to find out my second ability."

"Since my power comes from my mind it should have something to do with that."

"How about' moving things with your mind." Austin mentions.

"Good idea."

Ally places a pick on the counter. "Try moving this."

Dez focuses on the pick. "It's not working."

"Focus harder." Trish says.

Dez focuses more and moves the pick across the counter.

"I did it!"

"Good job Dez!" Trish says to Dez.

"Are you… being nice…to Dez?" Ally asks.

"No!"

"Okay."

"So if Austin can fly and be invisible and Ally can teleport and travel in time. And Dez is super smart and can move things with his mind. What has something to do with blowing things up with your hands?"

"Um… I don't know." Austin says.

"I don't think anything does." Dez says.

Trish starts getting mad.

"Okay. Calm down Trish! I'm sure that you have another power."

"Ya. We don't want you blowing up another guitar." Dez laughs.

Trish screams with her mouth closed.

"Just ignore him Trish." Ally says trying to calm Trish down.

"Okay."

"Let's all go up to the practice room."

Everyone walks up to the practice room and sit down on the sofa and sofa chairs.

"So this is going to be so much fun." Dez says. "We should have costumes."

"Hold on a moment! I'm not wearing tights." Austin says.

"Fine. Be that way." Dez pouts.

"Shhhhh." Trish hushes everybody.

"No one was talking." Dez says.

"Shut up!" Trish slaps Dez. "I can hear someone coming in."

"I don't hear anyone." Ally says.

Everyone comes downstairs and see's someone coming in wearing all black.

"Stop right there!" Austin yells at the criminal.


	6. What Do We Do Now?

Chapter 6: What do we do now?

The criminal is holding two guitars. And is about to run out the door.

"Stop!" Trish yells.

All of a sudden Trish is running super-fast. She got across the store in a matter of a split second. She grabs the guitars and hand cuffs the criminal to the stair case.

"How did you do that?" the criminal asks.

"None of your business." Trish replies. "Now let's see who is under this ski mask."

Everyone walks down the stairs. And Trish takes off the mask.

"Seriously!" Trish says upset.

"Yes. It's me."

"Megan Simms?" Ally says surprised.

"Yes."

"Who's Megan Simms?" Dez asks.

"The best Cheetah Beat photographer." Megan says.

"Really? Cool!" Dez says.

Megan laughs. "How did you do that?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Trish says.

"You wouldn't want this to come out would you?"

"You wouldn't want, you trying to steal guitars from this store to come out."

"No one would believe you." Megan laughs.

Ally laughs. "We have security cameras."

"Exactly. You have security cameras. So it would be easy to hack into them and get the footage to your super speed video to get out."

"Fine! What do you want?"

"I want to be part of your team!"

"You can't you don't have any powers."

"I don't need power to be a hero. I want to take photos."

"No way Photo Girl! We can't risk being caught! Isn't that what we just talked about?"

"It will be promotional photos. So people will know there are super heroes."

"What's it to you?"

"I can't find any special stories and they are going to fire me if I can't find a mind blowing story to post on Cheetah Beat."

"Fine." Austin says. "Only one photo though."

"Will you let me go?" Megan says.

"Yes."

Megan takes a photo of everyone with their masks on. And then Trish lets go of Megan.

"No one speaks of this. "Ally says to Austin, Trish, Dez and Megan.

"Deal!" Everyone says in sync.

Megan leaves the store.

"I'm gonna go and get a new job." Trish says.

"I thought I told you to get a job at a place you will enjoy."

"I am. I'm going to get a job at Lazy Mattress's." Trish replies. "It's the dream job. I can get paid for sleeping."

"Okay? Bye!" Ally says.

Trish leaves the store.

"I've gotta run too! There's a new movie playing in theatres and I don't want to miss it."

Dez leaves

"So…" Austin says awkwardly.

"We should go practice some songs." Ally mentions.

"Okay."

Austin and Ally walk up to the practice.

"I wrote another song. Listen to it." Ally said as Austin and Ally sit on the piano bench. "I think it can be a duet."

I'm feeling powerful

Like a super girl

I'm gonna make you disappear

Like you're Invisible in the mirror

Like I want to fly

All the way in the Sky

Being very grateful

Flying like an angel

"I can see what this one is about."

"Can you guess?"

"Our super powers?"

"Guessed it on the dot."

Austin and Ally both laugh.

"Can you believe that you're going on tour?"

"You're coming with me silly."

"I know."

Ally's phone rings. Ally answers it.

Ally: Hello?

Person: Hello. Is this Ally Dawson?

Ally: Yes. This is?

Person: I'm Chyna Christian and I am a music producer. I would like to sign you to a contract.

Ally: Really? Yes!

Chyna: Okay can we meet in two weeks.

Ally: Yes!

Ally hangs up the phone and starts screaming.

"What?" Austin asks.

"I'm getting a record deal!" Ally screams.

"What that's awesome!" Austin hugs Ally.

"I know!" Ally hugs Austin back.

Ally stops jumping and sits on the couch with her hands on her face.

Austin goes and sits next her. "What's wrong? You should be super happy."

"I know. But if I agree to this contract I won't be able to go on tour."

"Oh. I will think of something."


	7. Confession

Chapter 7: Confession

It's been two weeks and we are going on tour in twenty four hours. Everyone but me.

I have a meeting with Chyna Christian in three days so I won't be able to go with Austin on his tour. But I am hoping Austin has found an idea because I have nothing.

"I walk in the store and I can hear slow piano music being played in the practice room upstairs."

Ally walks up to the practice room. Austin doesn't see Ally come in. He stops playing into the middle of his song. Ally comes up from behind him and finishes of his note.

"Hey All's." Austin says.

"Why such a slow song?"

"Because I can't figure out how you can come with me."

"Me either. Everything will be okay. We can video chat every day and talk on the phone. I can watch your performances on TV."

"That's not good enough! I want you to be there."

"I know." Austin and Ally hug each other. Their faces get closer to each other when Ally turns her face away.

"How about we do one more performance." Ally mentions.

"That's a great idea. We can sing the new duet you wrote."

"Yes. When should we sing it because you are leaving tomorrow?"

"We can sing it tonight!"

"Okay."

Later that night backstage of the mall stage.

"I am so excited!" Ally says to Austin.

"Me too." Austin replies. "I have to tell you something and if I don't I will regret it."

"Okay. What is it? You can tell me anything."

"For a while I have been in…" Austin starts but stops because the stage manager tells them that it's time for them to go on.

"You can tell me after we are done singing." Ally says.

"Okay." Austin says walking on stage with Ally.

They start singing and at the end they look into each other's eyes.

At that moment it felt like there was no one watching us. It felt like no one was around and we just stared into each other's eyes. Then we hear clapping and we face the crowd. We walk backstage and hug each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I can't believe that this is going to be that last time I see you for three months." Ally says about to cry.

"Don't cry." Austin says hugging her.

Ally wipes her tears. "What were you saying to me?"

"Oh. I have known you for a lot of years and I haven't told you this ever and I have always wanted to tell you this. I am uncontrollably in love with you. You are someone I have wanted to be with for a very long time."

"Austin. You may be my best friend but I feel the same way. I have loved you for a as long as I can remember and I write about you in my book every day."

Austin and Ally stare at each other for a moment and smile at each other. Then they kiss passionately.

"I know how I can come on tour with you now!"

"How?" Austin asks.

"I can just teleport!"

~The End~

I hope you enjoyed this story I created this off the top of my head and started and finished it in one day. I might start another one soon.


End file.
